


Hitch

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [21]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Betty," she says, "truth or dare?""Dare," Betty answers confidently. This time, Cheryl licks her lips before she speaks, voice low and hushed."Let Veronica eat you out."





	Hitch

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'truth or dare' square on my table! 
> 
> also written for the Merry Month of Masturbation! 
> 
> let's just say this is set in an au where it wasn't revealed that Cheryl and Betty were distantly related...

Betty's stomach is ludicrously soft and smooth underneath Veronica's palms. She takes a moment to dance her fingers along Betty's hipbones before she leans over and presses her mouth to the patch of skin below Betty's navel. 

Betty's breath hitches. 

So does Cheryl's. 

Veronica glances over her shoulder as she absently runs one hand up to palm one of Betty's breasts. Cheryl is sitting cross-legged, surrounded by cans and cups that were discarded when she yelled at everyone else in the room to get out, moments after she dared Betty to straddle Veronica's lap and kiss her. Her pale cheeks are flushed, and her fingers are in her lap, pressed to the front of her skirt. 

She hasn't started to touch herself yet, but Veronica suspects it's only a matter of time. 

"Don't tell me you're quitting now," she goads, brushing her thumb over Betty's nipple. "It's Betty's turn." 

Cheryl's fingers twitch as she clears her throat and straightens her back. 

"Betty," she says, "truth or dare?" 

"Dare," Betty answers confidently. This time, Cheryl licks her lips before she speaks, voice low and hushed. 

"Let Veronica eat you out." 

Betty glances at Veronica, the question clear on her face. Veronica nods without hesitation; she can't let Cheryl win this round, and eating Betty out is one of her favorite things. 

It's a win-win situation.

"Okay," Betty murmurs, laying back against the carpet. "Whatever you say, Cheryl." 

Cheryl's breath hitches again. 

Veronica files that piece of information away for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
